The Best Christmas of All
by Tomahawk41
Summary: A little Christmas oneshot dedicated to all my friends; here's hoping the spirit of Christmas keeps you warm all winter long.


It was Christmas Eve, and things had calmed down at a ski lodge close to the mountains, where authors, artists, and characters alike had a wild and crazy Christmas party. Everyone was simply sitting around, watching the fireplace snap and crackle as a Christmas tree stood in the background.

"Boy-o, that was some party, huh?" Papa T sighed as he stretched out on a couch.

"You said it!" No Limit agreed. "Man, I can already feel that egg nog hangover coming on..."

"We warned you not to drink so much!" Phantom the Skitty deadpanned.

"I couldn't help it, though, it was THAT good!" No Limit argued.

"Here, this'll help ya stop whining," the whimsical Janitor offered NL some aspirin, to which the author took thankfully.

WormTail looked up from his copy of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol," and looked at his watch. "Blimey, it's getting late," he yawned. "Guess some of us better get going!"

"Sounds like an idea to me...Merry Christmas, all!" Ratchet said as he jumped to his feet. "Let's go, Clank!"

Clank began to follow Ratchet, but spied out the window and noticed something amiss. "Er...Ratchet? Perhaps you shouldn't..."

"Come on, Clank," Ratchet said dismissively as he reached for the door. "We'll be sa---AAAGH!!!" The Lombax didn't expect to be buried under a vast blanket of snow, as it fell in through the door.

Dr. Dude winced. "That...looked like it hurt," he said.

"Oh, dear!" Priscilla, or AmberWind, yelped as she and Sakura Kinomoto dashed over to the snowbank and dug Ratchet out. "Are you okay, Ratchet?!"

"A little cold...but hey, can't complain otherwise," Ratchet joked.

"I tried to tell you," Clank said, motioning to the window...which was covered in snow. "It appears as though we are snowed in. And judging by the storm going on outside, there'll too much for us to dig out of."

"So we're stuck here?!" Essteka asked in shock; Clank nodded gravely.

"Great," Cap'n Joe groaned. "Snowed in on Christmas Eve; that's just terrific..."

"Well, that's just Vantastic!" Phantom's sister, Lunise, pouted. Suddenly, a man in white robes popped out of one of the floorboards and gave Lunise a cookie; she smiled in content.

"Ugh, this is why I don't like snow," Molly Strife hiked her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Once you get stuck in it, it's impossible to get out of it!"

"I'm with you on that one, girl," Kira agreed as she draped a blanket over Molly's shoulders. "And I gotta get back to my family!"

"Me, too!" Essteka nodded.

"I knew snow was nice to look at," WormTail said. "But I never thought it would cause problems like this..."

"I hope Linhua's alright," the renowned Litchi Faye-Ling said wistfully as she wrapped Ratchet in a blanket. "She's only an assistant...and Dr. Han isn't exactly trustworthy..."

"Why, Ms. Litchi?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked. "Isn't he a nice doctor?"

"Well..."

"At least we have each other," Dr. Dude spoke up.

"Don't give us that sentimental bullcrap," the demon prince Laharl snorted. "We're stuck here, and it's only a matter of time before we all freeze!"

"We can always hug to stay warm!" Flonne chirped, throwing her arms around a baffled Laharl while Etna followed suit.

"Well, Flonne and Etna's got the right idea," Papa T chuckled. "But seriously, Dr. Dude's right! It's Christmas, and the most important thing is that we have each other here."

"Hum...I suppose you're right," Essteka nodded. "I mean, Christmas IS all about spending time with the ones you love most..."

"And when you think about it, we're all like a family," Sakura said, smiling.

"Kid's got a point," Joe nodded.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right," Molly agreed. "We ARE like a family...all of us."

"That's what I'm sayin'," Papa T said with a warm smile as he reached for his guitar.

"Oh, don't tell me we're doing ANOTHER cheesy musical number this year," NL groaned.

"Come on, dood, it's Christmas!" Phantom piped up. "It just feels so right!"

"Tell you what, NL," Papa T said, "I'll let you start it off. What'cha say to that?"

NL rubbed his chin for a moment...before finally saying, "Aww, what the heck? Since you put it that way."

Papa T smiled as he played a slow, yet wonderful melody on his guitar, picking the notes slowly and producing a rich sound. Then, everyone began to sing, one by one...

NL: **Here we are,**

**Warm and cozy by the fire's glow...**

Sakura used some of her magic to make the Christmas tree sparkle brightly.

Kira: **Singing songs,**

**And stealing kisses,**

**Under the mistletoe...**

Kira lightly pecked the Hylian knight, Link, on the cheek, surprising him.

Janitor: **We finished our feast!**

Phantom & Lunise: **Had the tastiest treats!**

Phantom and Lunise drank deeply from their mugs of hot chocolate as they sat on Janitor's shoulders.

Priscilla: **But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete,**

Everyone: **Without true friends,**

**And family...**

**And the mem'ries we re-call...**

Laharl, Etna, and Flonne: **It's the love we share,**

**That fills the air...**

Everyone: **That makes this,**

**The best Christmas of all...**

Mario: **Something special underneath the tree...**

Mario handed Sonic the Hedgehog a blue cap just like his with Sonic's logo on it. ("Gee, thanks!" Sonic grinned as he tried it on.)

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Ratchet & Clank: **We hope it fits you perfectly!**

The group lifted a dress out of a box and showed it to Litchi, who smiled in appreciation.

Papa T: **I'm makin' a wish!**

**On a sparkling light!**

Molly leaned next to Papa T and put an arm around his shoulders as they sang together,

Papa T & Molly: **But that's now what makes this a magical ni-i-ight...**

Everyone: **It's our true friends,**

**And family...**

**And the mem'ries we recall...**

**(Essteka and the TMNT: That we recall!)**

**It's the love we share, that fills the air...**

**And makes this,**

**The best Christmas of all!**

**(It's good friends),**

**And warm wishes that makes this the best...**

Dr. Dude: **This, the beeest!**

Everyone: **Christmas of all!!!**

"You guys are the greatest gift a man can have," Papa T smiled. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Thanks, Papa T," NL said. "But next year, can we do a different musical number?"

"Sure thing," Papa T winked.

* * *

_To all my friends...a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

* * *

_**Starring the voice talents of...**_

_**Jason Marsden as Papa T**_

_**Jesse McCartney as No Limit**_

_**Neil Flynn as Janitor**_

_**Veronica Taylor as Phantom the Skitty, Lunise**_

_**Kelsey Grammer as WormTail**_

_**James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet**_

_**David Kaye as Clank**_

_**Hilary Duff as Priscilla "AmberWind" Chasses**_

_**Sean Marquette as Dr. Dude**_

_**Rob Paulsen as Essteka**_

_**Yuri Lowenthall as Cap'n Joe**_

_**Julie Ann Taylor as Kira**_

_**Taylor Swift as Molly Strife**_

_**Laura Landry as Litchi Faye-Ling**_

_**Michelle Ruff as Tomoyo Daidouji, Etna**_

_**Barbara Goodson as Laharl**_

_**Sandy Fox as Flonne**_

_**Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**Charles Martinet as Mario**_

_**Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog**_


End file.
